Behind the Angels voice
by Divine Illuminance
Summary: One day, Syaoran hears a beautiful voice, only to see Sakura, asking who was singing she said it was her 'sister', but uh oh, what's Sakura going to do when Syaoran wants to meet her sister, that currently doesn't exist.
1. Who's voice it that?

Hey I'm back and better than ever!

I hope that you like my new story 'Behind that Angelic Voice'!

This is a re-edit, since this story got deleted, I see that people have interest in this story and I plan to continue it.

Sakura, Tomoyo are 18 and Eriol and Syaoran are 19 are best friends.

"Sakura Chan, I've got this great idea for our music performance" said Tomoyo as I looked at my best friend then I saw something on her face that I didn't like much

"What is it Tomoyo?" I asked her as she looked at me directly with a hint of worry and a little bit of doubt but then there was hope.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Okay you know that we are going to do a dance to preform to the class?" Tomoyo started not sure of herself but I smiled as she continued

"Yeah"

"And we couldn't think of a song to dance to"

"Yeah"

"And the song that we like is 'Everything I'm Not' by The Veronicas"

"Yeah" I said once again, I just wasn't in the mood to change my words, and Tomoyo didn't notice so I thought no problem.

"And that they don't sell it in the stores or online anymore"

"Mmm hmm"

(A/N: Yes... I do know that they do still sell it but I couldn't think of any other song so bear with me please)

"Well... canyoupleasesingthesongsoIcanrecorditsowecoulddancetoit?" Tomoyo asked without breath as I just stood there snot understanding a single word, I did catch a few words, sing, record and dance as I stood there stunned as I registered the words she said to me.

"WHATTTT?" screamed Sakura, then everyone in the class turned around to turn around to see if something major happened to the most popular girls

"It's nothing to worry about" stuttered Sakura looking nervous when everyone in the class went back to work working on their project.

"Well Sakura Chan?" asked Tomoyo eagerly trying to get an answer from me as I stood there thinking.

"No way Tomoyo Chan, you know how I feel singing in public" I concluded as she stood there giving me the puppy dog face, as if I'd fall for my own face.

"But you won't sing in public, I'll just record you and we'll say that an anonymous person sang for us"

"Well… okay" I sighed as she squealed in joy as I stood there sweat dropping

"Thankyou so much Sakura Chan, I knew that you would give in if not I would've have to use plan B"

"What's plan B?" I asked as she smirked at me as I was feeling worried and I was sure that it was a good thing to agree to her now then later.

"Telling Syaoran that you like him" smirked Tomoyo as me eyes widened in surprise as I blushed slightly but I tried to hide it as anger towards Tomoyo.

END of P.O.V.:

"NO I DON'T" screamed Sakura again but luckily they moved to a private room so not a lot of people noticed but the people that did just ignored Sakura's statement

"C'mon I was only joking Sakura Chan" smiled Tomoyo as Sakura was still blushing madly at the thought of Tomoyo telling Syaoran that she liked him.

"Well I wasn't" mumbled Sakura to herself but Tomoyo heard what she said

"Yeah right" muttered Tomoyo to herself that Sakura ignored.

'Eriol and I have been trying to hook these two together but they always find excuses and hide'

"Hey Tomoyo Chan are you okay?" asked Sakura as she waved a hand in front of Tomoyo's face trying to snap her out of her thoughts

"Oh… yeah"

They had already worked out the dance moves but this time Sakura sang, but when someone walked by she would stop singing suddenly as Tomoyo frowned.

"Mou Sakura Chan" complained Tomoyo to her best friend only to receive a apologetic face from her friend making her feel slightly guilty

"Sorry, you know how I feel" sighed Sakura as the person neared their door

"Yeah sorry"

"Na It's okay"

Back to Eriol and Syaoran

"Hey do you hear that singing?" asked Syaoran to his blue haired friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah" said Eriol, ofcourse Eriol had heard Sakura sing while at Tomoyo's house ofcourse Syaoran was in the bathroom convenient ne, ofcourse Tomoyo knew that Eriol was outside her bedroom so she asked Sakura sing as a birthday present and Sakura agreed.

"I want to know whose singing" said Syaoran determined to find the mystery person singing.

The voice led Syaoran to the room that Sakura and Tomoyo were in, he heard Tomoyo's voice but never had the chance to hear Sakura sing, and then as he neared the see through door the singing stopped, and saw Sakura and Tomoyo and a tape recorder.

"Hey guys, what was that music that you guys were listening, it was the best" asked Syaoran as Sakura paled as Tomoyo's eyes widened to find out the person was Syaoran.

"Oh, id you like it Syaoran" asked Tomoyo mischievously to Syaoran as Sakura stayed pale

"Yeah a lot"

"See I told you it was a good song" said Tomoyo to a blushing Sakura who was slowly recovering from the shock of Syaoran saying that she had a good voice, well not directly but she knew it.

"Yeah" squeaked Sakura sitting on the chair nearby

"Well was it on a disk?" Syaoran started trying to find the singer

"Well no it was on...on...on" strutted Sakura looking at Tomoyo for help as Tomoyo thought quickly

"On the radio" cut in Tomoyo saving Sakura who sighed

"What station?" Syaoran asked again

"We don't know, I fell and the tuning was turned so we don't know" said Tomoyo thoughtfully like a actress, with no hint of lying as Sakura looked at her best friend on awe as Tomoyo slipped her a glance telling her that she owed her.

"Oh, okay, but if that song ever comes on again call me even in the middle if the night, I'll do anything to hear that Angelic voice again" exclaimed Syaoran with a dreamy face.

"Oh Syaoran, did you know the person that sang the song was Sa.." started Tomoyo only to have a hand over her mouth to finish the name.

"Sara, um my…twin sister!" interrupted Sakura as Tomoyo frowned behind her hand as Syaoran looked curiously at his friend.

"You're twin sister, I didn't know you had a twin sister" said a confused Syaoran

'Neither did I, you have a lot of explaining to do Sakura' thought the annoyed Tomoyo as Sakura removed her hand from Tomoyo's mouth and continued talking to Syaoran nervously.

"Oh yeah I have a twin sister, but she's at boarding school" Sakura continued

"Oh okay, but when she comes home tell me"

"Yeah I will" Said Sakura with mixed emotions as she looked at the floor as Syaoran walked over to the door.

"Well Ja"

"See Sakura, Syaoran liked it" smiled Tomoyo as her smile disappeared when she saw the face that was on Sakura's.

"That means he would rather a girl that he has never met before than me" Cried Sakura as she ran out.

Well sorry bout this but I had to leave, sorry that's it's soo short cause I'm still struggling you know!

Hope you liked it so far. Please Review

- 

Kimmy


	2. He loves someone else

Well I'm back with the second chapter to this story, sorry for such a short chapter last time!

Oh, and soo sorry for not update Love for a Princess, but I'm starting to nearly get it done, and there's gonna be a new story!

YAY, hope yay enjoy that one, I just love the summarry to it!

**Recap from the last chapter:**

"See Sakura, Syaoran liked it" smiled Tomoyo as her smile disappeared when she saw the face that was on Sakura's.

"That means he would rather a girl that he has never met before than me" Cried Sakura as she ran out.

**Chapter 2: He doesn't love me**

"C'mon Sakura Chan, I'm sure you just misunderstood Syaoran, please come out" pleaded Tomoyo, she had been standing outside the girls toilet for 10 minutes and Sakura wouldn't come out.

"No, I never want to see him again" but deep in her heart she wanted to see him, to hug him, to kiss him, but he always pushed her away and never really faced her.

(Not the gross way you perverts)

Back at Syaoran and Eriol

"Hey do you think that the girls were okay?" asked the worried Syaoran who was more worried about Sakura than Tomoyo as he saw the girls run to the toilets.

"Yeah, I think Tomoyo is fine, but I'm not sure about Sakura," Eriol knew that Sakura was crying the way her face was pale and red.

"Yeah you're probably right, anyway why would Sakura be crying? She never cries for any reason" concluded Syaoran as he added an after thought

'Or maybe I said something that I shouldn't have to her and that's the reason that she's crying'

"Hey Eriol, I'll go find the girls kay?" said Syaoran as he went over to the door as Eriol called after him.

"Yeah, meet you at lunch"

Sakura and Tomoyo

"Hey Sakura, you might want to clean yourself up" said Tomoyo with urgent in her voice as Sakura listened to Tomoyo

"Why?" asked Sakura from the toilet

"Because Plan B's coming" whispered Tomoyo so only Sakura could hear

"Plan b, plan b, NANI SYAORAN'S COMING?" yelled Sakura as she dashed to the sink to clean her face and wipe the water off with the tissues from the box next to the dryer as she reapplied her lip gloss

"Hey Tomoyo, is Sakura okay?" asked Syaoran worriedly looking at Tomoyo's face that only portrayed a bit of worry.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she just fine, it's just that she… she…" trailed Tomoyo thinking of a excuse quickly

"Oh, Syaoran what are you doing here I just fell over and cut myself while dancing so don't worry bout it" said Sakura who was wishing that she wasn't soo obvious that she was lying, also wishing that her face wasn't as red.

"Okay, Ja"

And with that Syaoran left and not saying another word to Sakura

'He didn't even ask me how I was feeling after I 'fell', all he did was leave…'

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Tomoyo was trying to get Sakura's attention

"Sakura, are you sure you're alright?" asked Tomoyo again as Sakura looked at her worried friend as she forced a smile upon her disappointed face.

"Mmmm, yeah"

_BRINGGGGGG_

"Well Sakura do you want to come over to my house to record our song?"

"Yeah the day's over and I've got nothing else to do anyway"

Eriol and Syaoran

"So was Sakura alright?" asked Eriol sitting at the table as Syaoran sat in front of him

"Yeah" answered Syaoran not paying much attention

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at Tomoyo's house at 9:00a.m. Okay?"

"Yeah, meet you there"

(A/N today is Friday at there school okay, I know that they have 6 days at school but bear with me kay?)

At Tomoyo's house or MANSION!

You ready Sakura?

Yeah, okay hit it!

_Oh No, don't go changing,_

_That's what you told me from the start_

_Thought you were something different_

_That's where it all just fell apart_

_Like you're so perfect_

_And I can't measure up_

_But I'm not perfect_

_Just all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_

_But now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend so this is the end_

_Of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything, everything I'm not_

_It's not like I need somebody_

_Telling me where I should go at night_

_Don't worry I'll find somebody_

_Someone to tell how to live their life_

_Cause you're so perfect_

_And I no one measures up_

_Yeah all by yourself_

_And all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_

_But now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend so this is the end_

_Of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything, everything I'm not_

_Now wait a minute_

_Because of you_

_I never knew all the things that I had_

_Hey don't you get it?_

_I'm not going anywhere with you tonight_

_Cause this is my life_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_

_But now I see (Now I see)_

_I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me (end of you and me)_

_Cause the girl that you want (That you want)_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything, everything I'm not (Everything I'm not)_

_But now I see_

_I don't wanna pretend so this is the end_

_Of you and me_

_Cause the girl that you want_

_She was tearing us apart_

_Cause she's everything, everything I'm not_

"……WOWWWWW, Sakura Chan! I didn't know that you could sing that well" exclaimed the surprised Tomoyo walking over to congratulate Sakura as Sakura smiled gently

"Umm thanks Tomoyo Chan" smiled Sakura as she turned off the music

"I can't wait to perform to the cla…." Said Tomoyo only to stop suddenly when she turned pale as a white piece of paper

"What is it Tomoyo Chan?" asked Sakura worried why her friend stop all of a sudden

"Sakura Chan," Tomoyo started looking serious

"Yeah"

"Um you know that this was the last week of school right!" asked Tomoyo

"Oh yeah I forgot" laughed Sakura to herself as Tomoyo continued to look worried

"And you do know that all boarding school students come home for the holidays for a month right"

"Yeah… OMG, I forgot about Syaoran" cried the Sakura as she continued on with her pacing around the room.

"Sakura Chan you're going to make a hole in my room and, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I know maybe I can pretend to be Sara, and say Sakura went to the bathroom or something when I play Sara and… Tomoyo could you do me a favour?" pleaded Sakura hurriedly looking at Tomoyo with puppy dog eyes

"Oh No, uh uh, No Way" backed Tomoyo and she tried to get away but Sakura caught her.

"Please, I'll do anything you want" Pleaded Sakura, who at this time was on the floor begging Tomoyo like a little puppy, and to top that all up she had the authentic puppy dog face.

"Anything aye?" smiled Tomoyo, and sadly Sakura missed the evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes anything" said the not knowing Sakura who was about to get the shock of her life.

"Oh No not that, please Tomoyo Chan anything but that NOOOOO ARHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Sorry Sakura Chan but you said anything" smirked Tomoyo leaving a crying Sakura on the floor

Sorry I'll have to end it there and anyone reading this tells your friends and review please!

From Kimmy, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!

ReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReview

THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU

From

kimmygoldenangel kimmygoldenangel kimmygoldenangel kimmygoldenangel kimmygoldenangel kimmygoldenangel kimmygoldenangel kimmygoldenangel kimmygoldenangel kimmygoldenangel


	3. UnDeletion

sighs

Many ppls are saying they don't want these stories deleted, but, I have a suggestion.

I WON'T delete them, BUT, I'll edit, nothing will change from the originals, but maybe a few hic-cups will be gone, BUT I'll mention which chapter to re-read that I have edited to get the bigger pic, THAT should please you all!!

And Guess what!! I'm on holidays so I have A LOT of time to update, expect a chapter update later this wk!!

Thank you for ur support!!


End file.
